An Angel Can Never Love A Demon
by Weird one 666
Summary: (On a temporary hiatus)Tea was suppose to have a sweet date with Yugi until she is almost raped.Bakura is the one to save her before any damage is done. First he locks her in a his room, and he soon begins to feel. Now Marik is back in Domino for revenge!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own YGO. Oh and in this fic ..once again..the yami's are sperate.  
  
This was 3 chapters but I got all of them and put them in one, because i couldn't keep track of my chapters. If this confuses anyone im sorry! But i had to do this to fix my typos and grammar a bit. Thanks for the reviews though and it really helped me fix my story up a bit :D  
  
Here are some things I want to clear up. Im using the name Marik for the evil character. He is one of my fav characters and I have nothing against him.  
  
This is just a made up fic so iv'e decided to pretend that Bakura backstabbed Marik. But here's the thing. He never did! Its more like Bakura was framed a year ago in Battle City and Marik wants some revenge. But don't worry. Your lovable characters will be ok..kinda :)  
  
~  
  
The alarm clock rang making the blue eyed teen sit up from her bed. She lazily looked at the clock. "Ugh 8:00.." She yawned and stepped out of the bed. Tea Gardner was one of those friendly people. But in the morning, she was the least person to be with. She stepped into the bathroom turning the sinks faucet on to warm water, Yugi was to meet her in front of her house half an hour, so they would both walk the way to the park. There was no need to go to school since it was a Saturday. The amusement park was open. And Yugi finally got the courage to ask Tea out. He seemed happy that she had accepted.  
  
Tea walked out of the bathroom, to smell the scent of pancakes and frenchtoast. She walked towards the wind and opend the curtain and let light shine in making her room much more brighter. She stepped into her closet pulling out her usual clothes.  
  
"Tea!" Her mom called out from the kitchen "Get breakfast!"  
  
"Alright, just a minute!" Tea yelled back as she slipped on her other sock. Before she left her room, Tea combed her hair.  
  
Yugi was already dressed at the time. He wore the leather pants and black leather shirt with the puzzle around his neck. Yami was sitting on the bed watching Yugi get dressed for his date. He gave a slight smirk at Yugi "You two going to have some fun afterwards" Yugi's cheeks turned red. He looked at his darker half. "As a matter of fact" Yugi paused "I have no idea" Yami gave a small sweatdrop "No dinner?" Yugi shrugged "Anything??" Yugi looked at Yami "Were going to the Amusement Park, then im going to walk her home. If im lucky i might get a little kiss" Yami smirked "Well don't stay out too late" Yugi shook his head "Yami!"  
  
Tea had a small portion of breakfast, she wasn't that hungry so she decided to eat little and wanted to save room for the cotton candy and sweets. Her father pulled down the newspaper "Tea dear, Do you have money for the rides?" Tea nodded "Yeah" Her father continued "Well i'll give you an extra 30 just in case" He looked at her breakfast "You might get hungry" Tea smiled "Thanks, don't worry I'll be fine"   
  
"Can I trust this guy Yugi?"  
  
Tea looked at her father "Of course! He's one of the sweetest guys"  
  
Her mother added more pancakes to the table. "Don't you remember him dear?" Her father looked at Tea's mother. "Is he the short kid with the multicolored hair?" Tea gave a sweatdrop "Yes" She answered  
  
Tea's father smiled "Oh him, he's a nice kid..I just don't trust that british guy with the white hair" Tea rolled her eye's "Ryou, you mean"   
  
"Yeah him" He continued to read the news..  
  
Yugi lived a block away from Tea's house. He had already arrived at her door. Tea sat in the living room waiting for him to come. Just as she stood up, the door bell ran. Tea excitedly opened the door. She was a bit nervous at the same time.  
  
"Hi Tea!" Yugi blushes as he saw Tea. The brunette did the same "Hey there" She smiled "Ready?" Yugi asked, Tea nodded. The park wasn't that far it only took a few minutes. On the way they saw Ryou.  
  
"Hey there Ryou" Yugi waved "Hello" The white haired boy waved back. "You off to the park?" He asked. Yugi nodded "Yep, what about you?" Ryou shook his head "No" He gave a faint smile like something was wrong "um..I have to go meet up with someone I'll see you 2 later, bye." He began to walk off. Leaving a dumbfounded Tea and Yugi behind.   
  
Yugi grabbed Tea's hand "Lets go before the line gets any longer" The tall brunette smiled at the happy Yugi.  
  
As they both entered the gates. Not many people were here since it was early in the morning. They bought a dozen tickets and went on their favourite rides. Tea and Yugi both held hands into the Ferris Wheel. The taller girl sat in first, Yugi followed and sat next to her. She gripped on the bars tightly. Yugi looked at her. "You ok Tea?"   
  
"I have a little fear of heights" Tea replied quietly  
  
"We can get off if you want" Yugi suggessted  
  
Tea shook her head "No i want to face my fears"  
  
Yugi nodded "Ok then"  
  
The ride began to start. Tea's fear began to drop as she noticed the view. It wasn't too long until her thoughts were interupted by seeing someone she least expect. There on the bottom of the ferris wheel was Ryou! But his hair was spikier. He looked up at Tea and Yugi. An evil smile ran across his face. Tea began to panic. Yugi noticed this and grabbed on Tea's hand "Whats wrong?" Tea stuttered "R-ryou...or i think..bakura- down there!" She paused Yugi blinked, he too looked down. and didnt see Ryou or Bakura "Tea your imaging things!" Tea covered her face "No im not!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
The ride stopped. and Tea stepped out glad that nothing bad happened, Yugi sighed "Come on lets get something to eat"  
  
"uhh yeah" She shook her head and walked to the hotdog stand. Yugi offered to pay. 'How sweet of him' Tea thinks. This strange feeling surrounds Tea. She turns her head to look around. She notices 2 thugs walk by. One of them smirks evil at her, eyeing her up and down. Tea spun away to Yugi.  
  
Crip punched Stich's arm. "Hey! Why'd ya hit me for?!" Stitch snapped. Crip answered "Dere is some chick ova dere..We can use her for some fun"  
  
Stitch looked "That girl wit that little kid?"  
  
"That ain't no kid. Dat's Yugi Motou" Stitch smirked "A little thing like him shouldn't be around full grown chicks like dat" Stitch looked at his companian "Make sure she is seperated from that little punk, And bring her to me. You can find you own bitch" Crip grew angry "I saw her first you asshole!" The older teen growled as punched Crip on the head "Yeah well Im older! Go get her!" Crip cursed under his breath as he walked away from his older companion, "Like im gonna let that moron steal mt bitches..im sick of him!"  
  
Yugi had won Tea a stuffed Bear. After hours of fun.And forgetting about seeing Bakura Tea began to yawn, Yugi looked at her. "You tired?" Tea nodded "I think its time to go home now" She gives a small smile.  
  
"Ok then" Yugi carries Tea's stuff bear. "Oh wait Yugi I urgently have to use the washroom, wait for me, ok?"  
  
Yugi nods his head smiling "Ok then. I'll meet you here"  
  
Tea begins to walk around looking for the washroom. She hears footsteps coming from behind. She stops and turns around only to see a little kid and his mother along with an old couple. The amusement park began to look emptier as the sky became darker. Tea begins to walk more quickly. Heavier footsteps were heard in the puddles from behind. Just as Tea reaches the washrooms big hands grab her waist. While the other covers her mouth "I won't hurt you..much" Crip smiles and carrys her behind a tent.   
  
He rips off a sleeve and gags Tea so she doesn't scream. Tears rush down her cheeks. Crip strokes her hair away from her face wiping the tears away "Shh" the thug coos. "Im keeping you for myself. Now you must behave. Or i will be very brutal" He looks at her "Understand?" Tea nods slightly. Crip rips Tea's shirt revealing her flesh. "Now since no one is here im going to have my fun," Tea shakes her head trying to struggle loose. Crip smacks her "don't you dare!" He shouts. Then moves his hands from up her leg into her chest. He kisses her roughly on the neck nibbling on her skin. Tea winces as she cries. His legs are wrapped aound hers stopping Tea from attacking. He moves his head back up and smirks. Tea begins to feel his hand go up her skirt. She screams on the top of her lungs, but her gagged mouth stops her from getting any louder.  
  
Yugi sits on the bench waiting for Tea. He begins to worry on why she was taking so long.  
  
Crip decides to take the gag off. His hands are still covering her mouth "Are you going to behave?" Tea nods. Her body quivers from the cold. Crip removes his hand slipping his tounge into her mouth roughly. The older man begins to moan. The violated Tea bites his lip, causing him to bleed on the lips.  
  
"You bitch!!" Crip once again slaps Tea. "Youv'e caused me to do my limit!" He picks up the teen by the arms and shoves her on top of a wooden box. A peice of wood splinters through her stomache. "Ahhhhhh!" Tea screams out loud. Crip grabs her again. "You will pay for what you did to me!" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a gun "I try to be nice. You never behave! Your worthless" He grinds his teeth angrily while wiping the blood off his lips. He glares at the bleeding teen.  
  
Crip grinned victoriously. "You better wipe that ugly smile" The thug turns his head and glares at the white haired teen, "Go to hell punk" Crip looks away and grabs Tea. "You better let her go" The younger teen walks up and grabs the thugs arm putting him in an armlock "Grr Why should I Leave her!? She's mine now!" Bakura grips tighter "Well then its either her." A snap was heard from the thugs arm. "Or you arm" The yami smirks evily. "Who the fuck are you!?" Crip knee's Bakura. The evil yami lets go watching Crip dangle his arms. "Im the last person your going to see" Crip uses his good arm to grab the gun "No I think you got that the other way around" He pulls the trigger letting the bullet loose. Bakura falls back to the ground. A loud thud was heard. Crip smiles victoriously as he walks towards Tea. Bakura stands up with his evil grin and walks slowly behind Crip flipping him over his back. Bakura quickly grabs the gun and holds it to Crips head "Didn't I say I would be the last person you would ever see?" The thug remained silent. The sounds of a gun exploding filled the air. Yugi shot up from his seat. "Tea!" He ran off to make sure Tea wasn't near the gun shot.  
  
Tea lays on the floor unconcious in a pool of blood. Bakura aproaches Tea. He tilts his head looking at the beeding teen blocking the wound with his hands.   
  
Yugi runs around looking for Tea. His heart races as he panics "TEA!!!"  
  
Bakura lifts Tea up on his shoulder. Limping a bit but still redeems himself to hold her up. He slowly walks away from behind the tent. By the time he left Yugi arrived. He notices blood all over over. He bends down and picks up a braclet similar to the one Tea was wearing. Tears filled his eyes/ "Tea!!!!!!" Yugi falls on his knee's crying...  
  
Bakura limped the way to an old small house. (thats where he was staying) that was nearby. He walked up to the porch and pushed a door open. He continued to walk into another room. A bed was set in the middle. The window was covered by a large brown silk curtain. It looked like Ryou's room but bigger and a bit fancier. He laid Tea on the bed and walked into the bathroom pulling out bandage wraps and wound healers. The yami didn't know why he was helping her. He should have just left her to be raped, killed and left out in the cold. But why didnt he?  
  
Bakura came back out setting the aid kit on the bed, Taking a breathe he un buttoned Tea's shirt that was covered with blood. It took him a while to remove her of the old clothes that had dried blood and replace them with a large shirt and shorts. After bandaging her waists he dropped the clothes in the corner and walked out.  
  
Tea turned over to her side in pain her eyes twitched open. She sat up from the bed and veiwed her surroundings. Just as Tea was going to get off the bed she relized that her waist was wrapped in a bandage. She wasn't wearing her own clothes but a long button up shirt and shorts. "Hello?" Her hoarse voice called out. She stood up looking around. There were no photos, or anything that would tell her where she was. Her head began to felt really dizzy. The teen almost tipped over to but was caught by a pair of arms. The brunette looked up at the topless yami. Instantly Tea thought something blushing furiously. "You asshole! You raped me!" Bakura rolled his eyes "I did no such thing!" He snapped "You liar!" Tea hissed and was about to raise her hand at Bakura but was grabbed. He shoved her back to the bed   
  
"Calm down you mortal"  
  
Tea glared at Bakura "How can i!?"  
  
Bakura grabbed her shoulders tightly to calm her down "Don't you have a clue what happened?"  
  
Tea shook her head. Bakura let go quickly "That guy almost raping you." Tea rubbed her temples regaining her memories "Oh.." She looked at Bakura with a bit of embarressment. "I guess im sorry I accused you..But seeing you topless and me wearing clothes that aren't even mine can make me think those things.." Bakura began to speak "Your clothes are torn and full of blood. Those are extra clothing I had around. She stood up and took a step back "Well thank you for your help.Now I will be Leaving." Tea brushes past Bakura, but is grabbed seconds later. "What?!" Tea snaps. Bakura gives Tea a look that sends a shiver down her spine "Im afraid you won't be leaving anytime sooner."   
  
Tea blinks "What?" Bakura shrugs "Im using you to lure Yami" Bakura gives a small smirk while walking out to the door. He pauses and looks at Tea. "Jumping out the window won't work. If you want to die. Then I suggest you stay put"  
  
"You can't keep me here!" Tea shoves Bakura, he didn't flinch. He just crossed his arms. "I save you and this is how you repay me?" Tea backs away from the enraged yami "You know Yugi could have saved me." Bakura scoffs "That little shortcake? Please he wouldn't last a minute with that guy"  
  
"He could always call yami."  
  
"Yeah 20 minutes later he finds both you and Yugi dead." Bakura crosses his arms arching an eyebrow  
  
The blue eyed teen growls "Just shut up!"  
  
Bakura walks closer to Tea. He tilts his head as he looks down at her. Tea blinks dumbfounded by his actions. She began to feel much hotter. What do you expect being in a room with a topless evil spirit? His breath could be heared from so close to her skin He moved his hand up her arm.Tea's heart starts to race much more quicker then before Bakura begins to chuckle. Tea gives a small sweatdrop "What is so funny??" Bakura steps back "You mortals make me laugh." He pulled out an extra shirt and slipped it on. Tea taps her foot on the floor with anger boiling in her blood "Get me the hell out of here you dumb tomb robber!!!!"   
  
Bakura ignores Tea's yellling, by plugging his ears.   
  
The brunette sighed and she fell back on the bed looking up at the ceilng. She did not want to be bait for Yugi Tea would prefer to be dead other then stay trapped in Bakura's house. The whole time she was here It felt like an eternity. Bakura walked back in with her food, his face expression hadn't changed since he left. He still had the same look. . He laid the food tray on the bed, he looked at Tea with seriousness. "I suggest you eat. Before you starve yourself. I don't want to be blamed for not taking care of you." He turned back to the door. He paused at the tray flew across the room hitting the wall next to the fuming yami. He spun around slowly to Tea tilting his head. "Now why did you do that?" He asked calmy. Tea gives Bakura the evil eye. "I want to leave. I will starve myself. I want my friends! NOW!" Bakura scoffed "What are they going to do? Scare me with thier faces" The spirit kicks the tray "You better clean this up before i come back"  
  
Tea growled "Baka! Let me go!" the door slammed shut. Tea shook her head and ran to the door. She began punching and hitting the door loudly trying to get Bakura to come back. She felt anger rage inside. Tea looked down and saw a knife laying on the floor next to the broken peices of the plate. An idea sprung in her mind. She picked up the knife and placed it under the pillow. Frustrated as ever Tea calmly sat on the bed staring at the door.  
  
The tombrobber returned to where Tea was locked. He unlocked the door and looked at the floor. The food and broken glass still remained. A light growl escaped Bakura's lips. "Didn't I say clean this up!?"  
  
Tea had her arms crossed sittin on the bed quietly. She kept her stubborn stare at the Yami's angered face.  
  
"Its not my house.You clean it up."  
  
Bakura grew angrier and angrier. Why wasn't this girl scared?  
  
The yami glared at the teen sitting on his bed. "How dare you talk to me that way!"  
  
"I can talk whatever way I want." Tea replied coldly. Bakura grabbed the girls shoulder and tossed her to the wall. "Apologize!" He snapped. Tea shook her head. "Shove off!" She used her free hand to slap Bakura once again. The yami quickly grabbed her hand in time. He snarled at Tea tossing her on the bed. Bakura had a smirk on his lips and an idea calm to his mind.   
  
He walked closer and pinned the girl to the bed. Tea blinked, she didn't know what was going on, "Stop!" Tea tries to struggle free. Bakura shook his head "Nah I'd rather not." He smirked once again. He was on top of Tea on his bed. The brunette began to panic as Bakura nuzzled on her. The girl began to blush furiously as the tomb robber cuddled with her. "What are you doing!" She yelled. Bakura looked at Tea with his 'innocent' crimson eyes. He gained closer and pressed the blushing teens lips. Tea's pulse began to race. 'What is he doing!?!??!' Tea thought 'Got..to..get him..off' her mind slowly stopped. her pulse slowed and her eyes closed. She shook her head again angrily and got her arm free. She reached for the pillow and peirced the knife though the air almost stabbing Bakura. With eyes closed he grabbed the hand. taking the knife away Bakura broke the kiss;   
  
he stood up and grinned at the shivering teen."Oh what fun" He said looking at the knife. Then to Tea. "Now this wont do anything will it?" Tea shook her head "No i thought so." Bakura threw the knife to the wall. "I tried to be nice. And saved you from that jerk. Now this is how you re-pay me? I mean come on!!" Bakura's voice grew louder "If you want to die now just tell me! And I will have the pleasure of killing you...slow..and painfully." Bakura crossed his arms "What will it be? Behave and listen..or die trying?" Tea looked at Bakura "Fine. I will behave. Just because you saved me. But after Yugi and Yami kick your ass im only going to make sure your the one to die painfully and slowly." Bakura rolled his eyes "Like they can win." The tombrobber turned to the wall and pulled out the knife. "You made a very bad choice to try and kill me" He continued to walk off. A tear fell from Tea's eyes. She once again fell back on the bed.  
  
Yugi sat on his bed quietly. The lights were dim. while Tristan, Joey and Yami were in the other room talking to eachother.  
  
Joey looked away from the door. "Poor guy. He must feel so heartbroken" Yami sat on the counter thinking. Tristan tapped Yami on the shoulder, "You ok there buddy?" Yami looked at Tristan with confusion "Kinda." He looked at Joey "I still don't belive it..how did she just..dissapear?"  
  
Joey shrugged "Wasn't there any clues?"  
  
Yami shook his head" Yugi found her braclet in a pool of blood. Thats the only thing we have thats a proof."  
  
Tristan bit his lip "Well they were at a carnival! There could have been alot of people with the same braclet"  
  
Yami intruded "No. That is an original design, made by Ishizu"  
  
Joey leaned on the chair "Well who was there?"  
  
"There were alot of people there! How can we know." Yami lifted his head "Ryou"  
  
Tristan and Joey both looked at Yami strangely "He couldnt have!" Joey exclaimed. Yami looked down "He was with us before Tea's absence.."  
  
Yugi walked in. "I think your right. Or it could be Bakura. Tea did say she thought she saw him while we were on the ferris wheel today."  
  
Joey Punched the wall "Thats the only clue we have! Where is Bakura?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head "I don't know. Remember he went to live on his own after he left Ryou."  
  
Tristan nodded "Where is he now?"   
  
No one replied.  
  
~  
  
The clock next to Tea blinked 11:00. She lightly yawned alittle scared to go to sleep. She kept the kiss in her head. She couldn't seem to shake it off. Tea pulled out her wallet and slipped out the picture of Yugi 'I miss him so much...' she sighed slowly closing her eyes..  
  
It was somewhat around 2:00 in the morning. Bakura was awake ever since 1:00. His mind was corrupted with thoughts and confusion.   
  
Rain droplets trickled on the window, tapping it making a soothing sound. He was glad that the teen girl had kept quiet after their ordeal; still confused on why he would even think on doing that. Reluctant to get up, Bakura began walking around the house.  
  
~  
  
Marik sat on his throne. He had searched over and over for the one who betrayed him. Bakura. One of his Rare Hunters ran in with news. He bowed to Marik asking if he may speak. Marik laid his elbow on the arm rest holding his head up with his hands"You may speak"  
  
The Rare Hunter nodded "Sire, we have located Bakura." Marik sat straight "Oh? Where?!"  
  
His minion continued "Somewhere in Domino City..Im afraid were not exactly sure though.."  
  
Marik smirked "Well at least were are very close by. I shall find that traitor and slit his throat!"   
  
Marik growled 'And to think..I trusted him'  
  
~  
  
The thunder storm awoke Tea. She sat up from the bed still tired. A yawn escaped her lips. She hoped that everything was a dream and that she was never taken 'hostage' by Bakura. But she was wrong. Tea hugged herself on the bed listening to the raindrops and thunder. She couldn't escape from the windows due she tried; but it was barred. The door was also locke. She was still trapped in the bedroom with nothing to do. Tea couldn't sleep..She stood up and placed her head on the door trying to hear if anyone was awake.To her surprise someone was. She heard the mumbling on what seemed like an angry yami. "Bakura..?" She called out softly through the door.  
  
Bakura paused in front of the door. He wanted to avoid a conversation so he tried to go back to the living room. A loud creak was heard; Bakura flinched.   
  
The brunette didn't hear the creaks of the floor. Tea sighed from the other side 'must be my imagination' She stepped back to the bed.  
  
Bakura sighed a releif. but dumbly he stumbled back on what was a loose rug 'DAMN!' he cursed in his mind. Tea looked at the door. "Bakura I swear if thats you, Im going to throw you off the roof! When I get free"  
  
The Yami had no choice but to reply. "Like you can pick me up mortal"  
  
A smile escaped Tea's lips. She shook her head while leaning on the door "Can you please let me out?" She asked softly. Bakura groaned "Stop acting nice! I know what your up to."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes "Im not acting. Please!"  
  
"Stop saying that word!" Bakura snapped  
  
An idea struck Tea's mind. Since earlier Bakura played with her..she should play with him. "Bakura?"  
  
He continued to step back to his room slowly, he paused "what!?"  
  
"I love you" Tea smiled.Seconds later she could hear a loud thud.   
  
"ggrr" Bakura growled at the sudden 'emotions'  
  
~   
  
It wasn't long until Tea fell back alseep. Her wounds had not fully healed. She laid on her side still gripping on the picture. colors and shapes formed an image..  
  
Then into a dream..  
  
Tea could see herself on the floor of cold concrete. The ceilng was way up, covered in cobwebs and dust. The brunette sat up confused 'wasn't I just in Bakura's room??' She stood up and examined her surroundings. The teens screamed peirced the room. There she saw a dead body hanging on his or her neck. The sex of the body was unknown due to the rotten flesh. The stench of blood filled into Tea's nose. "Over here!" A raspy voice shouted. unlocking the door, he gripped on Tea's arm. Another robed figure walked in, his eyes glowing red. Tea's heart pounded wildly. "Whe-where am I?" She stuttered trying to struggle free. "You should know" The second figure smirked underneath his robe.   
  
He removed his hood revealing his face "Ma-Marik!" Tea exclaimed with widen eyes. He said nothing. Marik placed both his hands on Tea's cheeks giving an evil smirk. "Look over there" He softly turned her head to face the dead body on the corner. She didn't notice that in the dark chambers of the unknown place. Over in the dark corner was Bakura. He had bruises and cuts. His shirt was covered with dried blood. Marik pushed Tea closer to the body "See this..This is whats going to happen to you" He shoved Tea on top of the lifeless body. Tea let out another blood curdling scream...  
  
Bakura ran back in the room. He was confused as the teen shot up from the bed shaking. "What is wrong with you!?" Bakura grabbed Tea's arm trying to calm her down. But the teen slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!" She snapped. Bakura gave a light growl. "What is your problem!?"  
  
Tea shook her head "Nothing.." Bakura sighed softly he walked towards the door. "Bakura wait..." Tea said softly. Bakura turned around dumbfoundly and looked at the teen "What?" He replied softly as well. Tea reluctantly looked into Bakura's crimson eyes. "Im..sorry.." Tea took in a big breath "For yelling..and trying to stab you..I know your right.." Bakura blinked, he had his arms crossed looking down at the teen "Where are you getting at?"  
  
Tea continued "You did save me yesterday and I have been a big pain to you. I should have considered your feelings and other things." Bakura scoffed "I have no feelings whats so ever"  
  
The brunette shook her head "I don't believe that at all" She smiled "And I know your hiding it inside, trying to be the big guy trying to get all of the items"  
  
Tea got up from the bed and blocked his way.  
  
" I have no time for this. Out of my way!"He mumbled underneath his breath galring at the girl.  
  
Tea shook her head, still looking at Bakura "Your just walking away from me because you know im close to letting that good part of you free" Bakura pulled her away from his direction. "Your not getting close to anything"  
  
Tea stood still "Well let me get close to you"  
  
Bakura was confused he faced the door not looking at Tea "You what..??"  
  
"I know your lonely..And the reason you kept me here is that you can have company..ever since you left Ryou. You must be going crazy not talking to anyone.." Bakura curled his fists into a ball. still facing the other way "You have everything wrong." He continued "I didn't really kidnap you. I saved you from those morons. I'm only using you to get to Yugi and his stupid yami!" Bakura spun around glaring at Tea "I do not want a friend! I do not want to get close to anyone!" He snapped. "Especially you."  
  
Tea growled lightly "I try to be nice! and you spit back at my face?!"  
  
"Well isn't that what you did to me?" Bakura asked. Tea remained silent. "I thought so."  
  
The teen looked down at the floor. Tears formed in her eyes. Bakura kept his crimson eyes shut trying to avoid looking at the depressed teen. Tea almost choking in her tears "I just want to go home...to my mom and dad..and to Yugi"  
  
At the mention of Yugi's name Bakura opened his eyes, He took a seat on the chair in the room looking at the teen strangely. Tea looked away from the yami sitting in the same room as her. "Why do you care for these people?" Bakura asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Because I just do.."  
  
"You love someone with all your feelings and then they hurt you..Is that what you want?"   
  
No reply. The Yami continued "Feelings are for the weak. Just like Yami."  
  
Tea looked at Bakura fuming "He isn't weak" Bakura scoffed "Thats what you think. To me he is. Fighting for all his friends and for the one he loves. Makes me sick to the stomach" silence filled the air once again.  
  
Bakura stood up heading towards the door. He grabbed on to the knob locking the door. Tea peered up, her body began to shake once again "No, don't leave"  
  
Bakura turned to Tea once again "Why?" He asked   
  
"Please..stay with me?"   
  
~  
  
Ok its fixed! please review and if there are any problems please tell me. I do not accept flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own YGO!  
  
~  
  
"Stay with you?" Bakura questioned arching an eyebrow, the girl nodded "Yes..that dream seemed so real and.."  
Bakura crossed his arms. "You are a strange girl. Its not like those dreams will seriously kill you in your sleep"   
Tea said nothing. Bakura continued "Now get some sleep and leave me alone!" The yami knee's felt weak all of a sudden he held on to the door frame closing his eyes. Tea helped Bakura to stand. "You ok?" She questioned a bit worriedly. Bakura nodded his head looking at Tea, he pulled his arm away heading out "Go back to sleep." Was all he had said. Tea exasperated a sigh, sitting on the bed, wondering what was wrong with bakura.. slowly her eyelids began to feel heavy...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was finally morning, Tea had finally fallen asleep but was woken up to a loud crash.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The brunnette jerked from the bed, slowly walking to the door placing her ears on the oak door.  
More noises were heard, the first thing that popped up in her head was Bakura knocking something thing down.  
"Bakura you stupid tombrobber!" The brunnette yelled from the top of her lungs.  
  
Bakura heared the yell, he paced himself back to where she was "What do you want, mortal?  
  
"What was that noise?" Tea asked wondering what the commotion was.  
  
"Nothing" He replied simply hiding the fact that he was angrily breaking the plates he had kept in the kitchen. Tea blinked she didn't want to know anymore.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms "Is that all?" Impatiently he waited for an answer, Tea replied "No."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want my shower or bath."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I do not want to wreak like you." Tea grinned, she loved to tick the yami off. it had worked, Bakura reluctantly opened the door glaring at the sapphire eyed girl. "2 things. I do not smell and 2 If I let you take your shower. Will you shut up?"  
  
Tea ommited a smile giving a small nod to the fuming Bakura. His eye churned when he came back and gave the brunnette her clean clothes. "Here." he coldy passed her clean and fixed clothes. Tea accidently touches hands with Bakura taking her clothes into her arms, "thanks.." She softly thanked the quiet yami. "You fixed them?" a disbelieved teen asked looking at the spirt who gave a shrug "You think I don't know how to use those machines?  
I'm not dumb like that pharoh and that blonde chiuwaha." He replied pointing to a door which was only 2 feet away. "That door is the bathroom, you can have your shower there" Bakura stated. Tea brushed softly against Bakura to the bathroom. His eye's were still fixated on her.   
Tea turned the knob opening the door. The washroom looked Victorian. Once again the windows were barred, a rough like blue curtain covered the windows still light shined through its glass. The floor was oak the same wood as the doors. The tub looked like a jaccuzi but a little smaller. On the right side was a large mirror which made the Bathroom look bigger also blue curtain was hung around the tub.  
  
The sapphire eyed girl shedded herself of the clothing she dropped them on the floor. A towel wrapped around her body covering a few parts of her body. She turned the faucet on feeling the warm water touch her.   
  
Just as the tub was half full, Tea sat in relaxing putting all her stress behind. A few bruises still remained on some places of her body..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura sat on the couch thinking...It had already been half an hour and he assumed in his head that Tea had already finished her bath. He stood up and walked to the bathroom with his hands in his pocket.  
  
Tea sanked in the water holding her breath also thinking..  
  
Bakura opens the door. Tea shoots up covering herself glaring angrily at the yami. "Bakura!!!" Tea yells covering her top part with the towel. The door closes and bakura stumbles back from the outburst. He closes his eyes avoiding eye contact from the brunette. "Get lost!" Tea continues blushing madly. Bakura stands up and tries to open the door only to let the door knob come off. "Uh oh.." He mumbles under his breath still loud enough for the sapphire eyed girl to hear "uh oh what?" Tea asks glaring at Bakura. Still facing the door Bakura's remained stiff "Bakura..." Tea's voice was soft trying to hide her anger "Whats uh oh.?!" She bursted out growing impatient. Bakura finally replied "The door won't open..and.."He held up the door knob "This thing came off.."   
  
Tea groaned, she quickly closed the curtain "I'm going to deal with you after. Let me get dressed and I swear if you peak im going rip your eyes off"  
  
Bakura smirked "My, my , my little miss sunshine has a temper doesn't she?" The yami crossed his arms turning his head to the curtain where Tea casted a shadow of her body. He can see the curves of her thighs. He instantly turns his head away.  
The sapphire eyed teen stepped out from the tub and tapped Bakura on the shoulder signaling him that she was dressed, The yami turned his body around to be facing a rather angry girl. their face were only inches away from eachother. Tea grabbed Bakura's shoulder breaking their moment she pushed him against the door.... "You better open that door or i'll break it open with your head"  
  
Bakura gave a small sweatdrop, he shrugged the girl off; and turned around; His back faced the girl. An idea popped up in his head. The yami began to chant something in Egyptian. holding up some card.  
  
Tea who was standing behind Bakura tried to see what he was doing. A light appeared from Bakura's item. From out of no where a purple like creature appeared. Around the creature little bits of static surrounded its skin. The claws were large and sharp along with its teeth. The Electric Lizards tail slashed against the mirror breaking its into bits.  
  
A light growl escaped its mouth as it hit the door open. Bakura stepped back looking at the creature strangely. He hadn't commanded the creature to break the door..It was using its mind of its own. "Ba-Bakura.." Tea whispered leaning against the wall, she never kept her eye away from the creature.  
  
"Yes?" He answered looking at the creature  
  
"You can put it back now"  
  
Bakura raised his card again chanting the spell. Both of his eyes were closed. Just as he was finished reciting his spell, he opened on eye only to be shocked that the creature still remained solid.  
  
The Electric Lizard turned around facing Tea. Its warm breath blew against the girls face.   
  
"Tea." Bakura said looking at the empty card,  
  
"Yes.?"   
  
"I suggest you run."  
  
Tea blinked looking at Bakura. The creature once again growled Bakura grabbed Tea's hand just in time to pull her out the door. The creature let out more static lit up the room. The Electric Lizard charged after the running Bakura and Tea.  
  
The yami stopped in front of the kitchen door. He turned the knob and ran in with a scared Tea. The Electric Lizards growl peirced the halls.   
  
Since Bakura lived a few miles away from other people, no one heared the growls and screams from the house.  
  
Bakura blocked the door with the table and chairs. Tea's heart was pounding from inside her chest.  
  
"Whats wrong? Why won't it go back to being a card?" Tea kept asking, Bakura silence Tea by placing a finger on her lips listening to the quietness from the other side of the door. He removed his finger and replied "I don't know..I must be getting weak..Must be because im not with Ryou, sharing the energy"  
  
Tea blinked "So you can't send that Electric Lizard until you share energy with Ryou?"  
  
Bakura nodded "Im afraid so.."  
  
"Isn't there another way??" Tea whispered. Bakura thought for a moment. A few seconds later he took off his item and looked at Tea "Put this on." Was all he said. Tea stared dumbfounded at the item. "What?" She asked  
  
Bakura repeated "Put this on! Your energy will transfer to me-"  
  
Bakura was interupted by a loud thud on the door. The wood began to crack and the furniture that was blocked the door shifted away. Without hesitence Bakura placed the ring around Tea's neck. A strange feeling inside Tea appeared. It made her feel a bit weak. Bakura gripped on Tea's holding her up by the waist "It will take half your energy..But trust me its worth it" Bakura reflected pulling out the empty card.  
  
The Electric lizards static grew stronger and stronger. It used its attack to blast the door open causing fire to rise. Little bits of smoke entered the rooms.  
  
The creature used its tail to lash bakura against the wall. It sensed the power from Tea. Its evil eye's looked at her. Opening its jaw the creature growled showing large sharp teeth.  
The sparks set some of the furniture on fire..  
  
Blood trickled down Bakura's forehead. His eyes slowly opened looking at the Lizard. A few centimeters away was the empty card, Bakura's punctured ribs throbbed as he tried to reach for the card, Just as he finally grabbed it he began to chant the spell once again hopeing that it would work. To his luck, It did. The light surrounded Tea shhe closed her eyes from the bright light avoiding eye contact from the Electric Lizard falling into unconsiousness....   
  
The card once again used its tail to lash at the aobjects nearby. the Electric Liazard began to fade into the card.  
  
The room began to get hotter, the fire was spreading all over the house.  
  
~  
  
Yugi looked at the smoke that suddenly appeared "Look over there" He pointed  
Yami and Joey also saw the smoke. "Where is that comin' from?" Joey asked looking at Yami.  
  
"I don't know.." He replied "We should go check it out."  
  
Yugi nodded and so did Joey.  
  
~  
  
Tea finally regained consiousness. Her eye's slowly opened. Bakura was no where to be seen in the room. Clouds of smoke made everything a blur and hard to see. The sapphire eye'd girl slowly stood up holding her balance on the wall. She walked to the back door trying to open it. Banging on the door Tea's hoarse voice shouted but faintly.  
  
~  
  
Firemen and Fire trucks parked in front of the flaming house. People crowed wanting to know who was inside.  
  
~  
  
Tea fell to her knee's coughing. She knew that this instant she was going to die..And that she never had a chance to hold someone she loved..A light surrounded the girl once again. Tea thought in her head that it was an angel coming for her.  
  
A hand wrapped around Tea's grip picking her up. "Hold on" Someone said in a calm voice. He scooped the teen from under her legs while his other arm held her by the back. He used his leg to kick the door open. Just as the door flew open, The boy carried Tea to the back yard. He placed Tea on the grass loojking down at her.  
  
Tea was still consious her vision became more clearer and to her surprise the boy who helped her out was none other then the one who caused this all..  
  
"Bakura.." She said softly lifting her head up. Tea felt like she was hit by a 4 by 4 but still siting up looking at Bakura. "Yeah?" He asked cooly. Tea's heart pounded. She found herself to quickly wrap her arms around Bakura's neck choking on her tears. The yami blinked appalled by the girls actions. He bluntly put his arms around Tea's waist.   
  
Tea smiled slightly looking into Bakura's eyes. He too was smiling, "Thank you" Tea thanked Bakura softly. Bakura remained silent feeling awkward at the feelings inside. Tea let go of the 5000 year old spirit blushing from the cheaks. She took off the ring and held it on her hands. "Here..I assume this belongs to you"  
  
Bakura looked at the item then to Tea, "Hold it for me"  
  
The girl gazed at the yami crimson eyes "What?" She asked softly. Bakura took the item and placed it around her neck, he was only inches away from her face "Hold it..For me; It will only be temporary."   
  
Tea said nothing she just accepted the item.  
~  
Yami, Joey and Yugi entered the scene looking at the fire.   
"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi stared at the fire "What caused this?"  
Yami shook his head "Im not sure.."He paused for a moment, "I feel something from the backyard."  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami "Lets check it out!" he was about to run but is blocked by Yami's arm.  
  
"No aibou.. Let me check it out"  
  
"Yesh It'll be much safe" Joey said with his arms crossed. Yugi looked down at the ground "Ok. But tell me what happened, k?"  
  
Yami nodded running to the back yard.  
  
~  
  
Marik was almost close to the docks of Domino City. A smirk formed on his lips, feelings the energy of the ring. Where he thought Bakura's was wearing..  
  
~  
Bakura stood up walking the opposite direction. Tea also stood up. Tea asks"Where you going?"   
  
"Away."  
  
"Where?" She continued  
  
"You'll know. I'm letting you free; I don't want you endangered by me again.." Was all Bakura said before dissapearing..  
  
Had the evil spirit of the ring cared for Tea's life? To save her 2 times. Tea stood still looking up into the sky.  
  
"Tea!!" Yami yelled. The sapphire eyed girl spun around surprised to see Yami who came and gave her embracing her with a hug.Yami was unaware of the item that was hidden underneath her shirt.  
  
~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

I.Do.NOT.Own.YGO. :)  
  
This chapter is based on some characters POV. Then its going to go back to the original way.Im doing this because I want to get some things cleared up.   
FYI Marik is the evil guy in my fic. And Malik is the hikari, ok? :)  
  
This story is based on Confusion, Love along with some angst horror. No lemon though..If you want one, I will make on later on.  
  
~  
  
Whoa..Who know lying was that hard?..I had to lie to my momma, and pappa. I especially had to lie to Yugi. Sighs. Everyone believed me especially Yami..I guess I really am the friendly, forgiving one..I think some things have to change..I wonder what Bakura is doing. I can never get him out of my head; I mean who could not resist those crimson eyes and seeing him shirtless...WAIT! what am I thinking?!  
  
Everytime I touch this ring it feels weird.I think Yami is suspecting something he's always looking at me. I should leave.  
  
Yugi is in the kitchen making some snacks.  
  
"Im going to head home now. Before my parents freak.." I say heading to the door. Joey blocks the way "They know your here! No worry's please stay" Joey pleads with a puppy dog smile. How does Mai resist that?  
  
I sigh. "Trust me. After what happened. They are going to call every 5 minutes checking up on me"  
  
Joey laughs "Well, ok now. Becareful" I nod my head, and look at Yami "Please give Yugi a hug for me?"  
  
The spirit of the puzzle also nods his head.   
  
I take one last glance of Ryou with a smile..Again Bakura's image pops in my head..Im going crazy. I wave goodbye..  
  
I walk out the door heading down the sidewalk. Its now 6:00. Tommorow everyone is going to ask me questions..especially Miho. For example "Oh my god what happened!? Did they hurt you! Did you make out with Yugi?!" I blush as the last questions. Its so like Miho to ask that.  
  
I stop at the park thinking I saw Bakura. Ok Im seriously imagining things. Should I ignore it? Or walk on home..Im confused, I think I will go home..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's pov  
  
Hmm, something is strange with Tea. Ever since we found her I've been feeling this strange dark aura around her..Its so familiar.  
  
"Yami?" I turn my head and look at my little hikari "Yes?" I ask  
"Where's Tea?" His voice is soft in a soothing tone. I think he's hurt that Tea left without a hug or goodbye.  
  
"She went home" I reply noticing his sad look. He really loves her. I have to do something.  
  
"Why?" He asks once again, I replied "She felt that she needed too, You going to call her tonight?"  
Yugi nods his head "Yeah. If she's up to it. Im going to ask her out again. Hopefully it doesn't end up like the last one"  
  
I can't help but smile.  
  
"Ok" I head to the door, before I leave I say one more thing to my little Aibou. "Yugi" I say without looking at him.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Im going to the park for a moment. Stay here"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
I have been getting this strange feeling all day. Its driving me crazy. First around Tea. Now the park?  
  
Hmm, whats this. I see Bakura standing under the tree. I walk towards him with a serious look. He turns his head to glare at me.  
  
"What do you want Pharoh?" His raspy voice asks with a hint of anger, "I want to know Where you the one to kidnap Tea?"  
  
Bakura cocked an eyebrow "That prissy friendship freak?"   
  
"She is not a freak!" I growl  
  
"Whatever" He looks out into the river, which was nearby. I sigh "Tell me this robber. You touch her. And I will personally banish you to the shadow realm. I don't know how you escaped before. But this time it will me harder for you to escape."  
  
Bakura says nothing. A scoff escapes his lips. "Should I be shaking in my shoes?"   
  
I step towards him growling, I grab his shirt collar. "Seriously tombrobber. I WILL banish you. If I ever see you near her."   
  
The tombrobber glares at me shoving me off "What makes you think im the one who stole her? And why should you care if im near her? Don't tell me the little pharoh has a crush on his aibou's girl" A smirk forms on Bakura's face.  
  
"I..I..don't feel that way for Tea. And I know that you were the one to kidnap her; I feel it." I say stepping away before my anger takes over and begin to walk off.  
  
From the corner of my eye I can see Bakura give the evil look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Tea's pov  
  
I walk around my room pulling out my diary. I can smell the food my mother made which was chicken and rice; I slip off the item from my neck placing it on the counter. I sit on my chair staring at it. I begin to scibble things in my diary. I can stop thinking about today..And everything that happened. My hand just scibbles something in my diary,Not knowing what I am writing. I break out of my trance to relize that I've been writing that evil spirits name over and over. I love Yugi..Not Bakura..Or do I? Ohhh..  
  
I exasperated a sigh  
  
I guess Iv'e been growing some feelings for the guy. I mean we started off arguing. Then becoming closer.  
  
I begin to bite my bottom lip. I hadn't heard my mother calling me for the last 3 minutes.  
  
"Tea dear, are you hungry?" She calls out. I slip off my chair opening my door to reply "No, I'm not"  
  
"You sure? I made your favourite"  
  
"No, thanks"  
  
"Ok" Mrs Gardners voice lowers. She begins to worry about her daughter.  
  
I walk back to where my diary was. I quickly close the book forgetting to close the lock. I grab the item and place it around my neck. I just know that I'm going to be seeing Bakura soon. He did say he will be getting this item from me pretty soon. I just hope he gets it quick because wearing his item makes me feel strange. I think because its taking some of my energy for Bakura. I need some fresh air..  
  
I change into my other clothes. wearing those dark jean skirt and dark blue tanktop along with my chain necklace and knee highboots, Mai bought those for me at my sweet 16. I walk down the steps telling my mother that im going out for a few hours.  
  
"Tea wait!" My mother says tossing me the pepper spray. "Whats this for?" I ask arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Just incase any jerks try to hurt you, Guys these days don't know how to take care of a girl"  
  
I can't help but smile "Ok mom." Putting the pepperspray in my pocket I walk out the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Mariks pov  
  
My rod begins to glow, I just know that the traitor is nearby. Only a few more hours until we reach the docks of Domino City. First I'm going to kill that traitor, and get that little shrimps puzzle. A smirk formed on my lips thinking of these glorious thoughts. Anyone who gets in my way will definately perish. Especially Yugi's friends. And while I am here.. I should have some fun with that..Oh whats her name? Tera, Tania, Tina..Oh now i know! Tea. And maybe Joey's sister. Who's going to notice if they are missing? I know Yugi would. I could sense his feelings for them. Especially that Tea.  
  
But that will all be after I Kill Bakura.  
  
He should have never backstabbed me! After me; Marik Ishtar helped him during the Battle City Tournament. He send me to the shadow realm! Lucky for me he failed. I wanted the power. But did I get it? Nooo. That asshole did. He got the chance to part from his weak Hikari. Because of him; I LOST my god cards.   
  
A growl escapes from my mouth. I Shall get my revenge and my god cards. Even if it takes my life I don't care as long as he is banished for all eternity!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Tea's Pov.  
  
I just follow my feet. It seems that my body had a mind of its own. One minutes im writing Bakura's name all over my book and now i'm following my feet, which are taking me to the park. Or I think its just my imagination. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Especially Yugi. My mind is so confused that I feel like bashing it with a bat. Going to far, huh? Yeah..I guess im not sane anymore ever since that Electric Lizard attacked me and Bakura.   
  
I stop on my tracks. There he is..I take a big breath walking towards him stopping in front. His crimson eye's turn to me.   
  
"Did you tell Yami anything?" He asks; I shake my head "Why?"  
  
"He assumes that you were with me, the whole time you were missing" He replies   
  
"Maybe because he is sensing this item" Which I pull out and hold it in front of his face   
  
"Take it before Yami finds out"  
  
Bakura pushes it back to me "Like I said earlier, Hold it for me. Until I find out a way to get my own energy you will have to be my source of conduct" He reflected looking away.  
  
I put the item back on my neck. "You should go back to Ryou. Instead of using me as your power source." I suggested looking down. I didn't want to look at him. "I don't trust him anymore." was all Bakura said.  
  
Unaware that Yami went back to the park he saw Tea talking to Bakura. He growled with anger boiling in his blood. He walks towards us.  
  
Bakura began to walk away with his hands in his pocket. "Where are you going?" I asked even more confused then before. "Away, from that angry Yami" Bakura turned around with a tiny smirk "I suggest you go away too before he asks 20 questions"  
I giggle alittle bit listening to his advise. But before I did. Yami blocked me.  
  
"Tea, what were you doing?"  
  
"Talking" I reply once again giving my innocent smile.  
  
"I don't want you to talk to that evil spirit. You are unaware on what he is capable of, right?" Yami asks softly, his eyes show sign of anxiety. I don't think he knows anything.   
  
I nod my head pretending to be on his side. Everytime Yami jugdes other people really makes me angry. Look at Tristan and Joey; They were once bullies and they changed I think that Bakura had changed for the past 5000 years.  
  
Yami grabs lightly on to my arm smiling "Let me walk you home"   
  
I pull my arm away shaking my head smiling. "I'd rather not. I want to be alone to think, Yami" I say. Just as I turn away Yami once again blocks me.  
"What is it?" I ask hopeing that he doesn't feel the rings power tucked in my shirt.  
"Something is wrong." He says looking into my eyes  
"Wh-What?" My voice just stutters. I just want to walk away..  
"I feel this dark presence around you, that I never felt a few days ago" He replied  
I just want to get away..Away from Yami; I just want to be alone..  
Yami shakes his head "Im sorry about my behaviour Tea" Yami apologizes with a smile while removing his hands; He cups my chin pulling my head up. "Yami, why are you being so overprotected of me?" I ask pulling myself away.  
  
"I just love you, Your like the closest person to me other then Yugi" He replies.   
  
"I..Uh have to go" I say putting on a fake smile. I wave goodbye leaving a dumbfounded Yami behind.   
Don't you ever feel so confused about the feelings deep inside your heart? Thats what im feeling right now. Ever since Bakura saved me and started to 'cuddle' with me on his bed. Even thought he was only teasimg It did something to me. I can't get it out of my head. I guess the only reason im denying everything is because I fear of rejection.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik's POV.  
  
One of my Rare Hunters came to me and said that only another half hour before we reach the docks. Oh i can't wait! I can't wait to feel his blood on my hands. Anyone who gets in my way. Will surely pay dearly.  
  
A smirk forms on my face as I see the land from far away. The wind blows onto my blondish white hair. I pull out my rod feeling the energy of the items.  
  
"Is my motorcycle ready?" I ask looking at one of my loyal rare hunter Hikaru.  
"Yes it is ready for departure" He bows his head to me.  
  
~~~  
  
Stitch (If you don't know him, hes the one that wanted Tea in the first chapter. But his friend Crip took her. He's ded now because Bakura killed him. Stitch found out that it was Bakura that did it and he too wants revenge. Everyone is going after Bakura now..-___-;;)  
  
Oh when I see dat asshole im goin' to kill him! No one goes and murders my pals!   
  
I slam some guy to the wall growling.   
  
"Pl-Please don't hurt me! Take my wallet!" He begs pleading for his life. I scoff. "I don't wanna kill ya. I just wanna know where dat asshole Bakura is."  
  
"Wh-Who?" The man asks, his bpdy shakes.  
  
"Some white haired jerk. He killed my friend!!!" I snap making the man jump,   
  
"I did see a wh-white haired guy at the park" The man sighs a releif as I let him go.  
  
"Ok" I walk off calmly cracking my knuckles. "Time to pay. Bitch"  
  
~  
Well wow..Thats some chapter. Now there are two people againsts Bakura. I was planning to stop doing this story. But more ideas come to my head. Well I be off. LATER!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own YGO.  
  
The last chapter was based on some characters POV. Just to remind you all. :)  
  
~  
  
Stitch walked around the park, growling. Eyeing his surroundings he noticed Bakura from the far end. It seemed that Bakura didn't leave the park after Yami arrived.   
Tea wanted to speak to the spirit of the ring, but couldn't. So she decided to sit on a bench by herself.  
  
Bakura noticed Tea sitting by herself since Yami was no where to be seen, it was OK for him to go to her.  
  
The sapphire eyed girl let her feet out in front of her. The sun was setting making the skies once again darker. Rain clouds began to form..  
  
"Pitiful, huh?" A dark voice said.   
  
Tea lifted her head looking at Bakura. "What is?" She asked taking a glance into his crimson eyes. "Yami." Bakura said. A smile dawned on Teas lips.   
  
"But seriously Tea, did you tell him." Bakura's voice was stern, The brunette shook her head "Yami isn't that dumb-" She was interupted after seeing some guy tackle Bakura. Tea jumped off from her seat gasping.  
  
Stitch stood up and glared at Tea. "You." His voice had a dark tone to it. He reached his arm out to grab Tea in a tight grasp. He held one arm around her neck, while the other around her waist. In his pocket was a medium sized knife. Bakura stood up holding his arm. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" Bakura asked tilting his head "Now why'd you go and do a thing like that?"  
  
Stitch growled "You killed my pal!"  
  
Bakura blinked (How cute!) "Who?"  
  
"Crip! Yesterday at the carnival. I have sources and they told me that YOU killed him!" He replied gripping his arm making Tea choke.  
  
"Im going to kill you, and im going to get my bitch"  
  
Bakura crossed his arms. "Now, now no need for these harsh words" Bakura grinned which angered the thug even more.  
  
Tea looked down at the knife that was hanging loose. She let go of his arm, slowly reaching for the knife. Bakura knew what Tea was going to do. He couldn't set a card free because Tea was wearing the ring. He might as well use weapons and his fists.  
  
"Let the girl go and fight like the girl you are" Bakura teased Stitch.   
"Look who's talking." Stitch tossed Tea side, just in time for her she pulled the knife while hiding it behind her back.   
  
Stitch curled his fists to jab Bakura on the chin. But quickly as usually Bakura grabbed it. A snap was heard coming from Stitchs Fist "Ahhh!" He cried out headbutting Bakura on the stomach, Stitch held his hand throbbing with pain. He once again tackled Bakura causing them both to fall on the ground.  
  
Tea from the side watched everything. Her legs wouldn't let her move. She couldn't help but watch some thug attack bakura.   
  
The rain began to fall from the sky. Rain drops fell hard on Bakura and Stitch.  
  
Her heart was pounding, 'Im usless' Tea thought 'I can't even move'   
  
The spahhire eyed girl shook her head shouting "Bakura hit him where it hurts!!!"  
  
Stitch turned his way to the girl "Shut u-" Before he could have finished Bakura had knee'd Stitch on the groin. The thug rolled over to the side groaning with pain.  
  
Tea sighed with relief. She tossed the knife to Bakura, he caught it and held the knife to his neck. "Wanna die like your friend?"  
  
Stitch growled, with his free hand he had punched Bakura on his temples making him drop the knife.   
  
Mud puddles were already formed on the cold grass. Stitch smirked victoriously as he stood above Bakura; He knelt down to pick up the white haired tomb robber by the shirt.He pulled out another knife thrusting the knife into his skin. Rain began to fall heavier then before making everything alittle bit hard to see.  
  
Tea crawled to the weapon gripping it on her fists. She noticed blood on Bakura's shirt. Anger raged in her heart. Tea pulled out the pepperspray that her mother gave her. She sprayed it against Stitch's eyes,. "Ahhh!" He cried angrily from the sting, with a. Just as he charged for her Tea ducked flipping Stitch over on his back. Tiredly as ever Tea knelt down closing her eyes she thrusted the knife into his chest, hearing the screams of the sinfulness human.  
  
Her heart pounded, her throat choked as she looked at the dead man. She didn't care that she had murdered someone. Tea turned her head back to see the lifless Bakura.  
  
She walked over to Bakura touching his shoulder wondering if he would give a reply. Tea laid her head next to his mouth to feel his breath."Bakura..?" Tea softly called out feeling his heart. It was giving a faint beat. She had to get him out of the rain. Tea was weak she couldn't lift Bakura up. She could only placed Bakura's head on her place. She lightly touched his cheeks, unaware on what to do.  
  
"Tea?" Someone called out. The brunette turned her head to see Ryou. "Oh.I-I'm in trouble n-now aren't I?" Her voice shaking, looking back to Bakura. "Well seeing you out in the rain next to my unconsious Yami..I'd say yeah" Ryou joked. Only to see a serious face. Ryou walked towards Bakura lifting him up by the arms. "Since your house is the closest, You don't mind we go there right?" Ryou asked looking at Tea. She nodded her head on agreement. "We'll take him by the back to my room. My mom should be leaving the house, and my dad won't be back tomorrow morning. It should be enough time to help him."  
  
Ryou nodded taking Bakura to Tea's house.  
  
On the way Ryou notices a faint of gold around the girls neck. "What is that?" He asks giving Tea a strange look. Tea cringed at Ryou "What is what?"   
  
"That ring around your neck, what is it doing with you?"  
  
Tea had no choice but to say the truth. "I'll tell you after we get to my house out of the rain"  
  
It wasn't long for them to arrive. Tea's mother left just a few minutes before they entered the house. Ryou laid his yami on Tea's bed waiting for an answer. "Well Tea? Mind filling me in on why you are wearing that ring?"  
  
Tea sighed "Remember I was missing for the whole day?"  
  
Ryou nodded, letting Tea continue "Well, I was mugged by some guy who I happened to see at the carnival. Bakura came in and helped me. It seemed that I was injured so he took me to his place"  
  
Ryou blinked and asked "He has a place?" The sapphire eyed girl shook her head "Yes, He aided me. Well the next day we were both trapped in the bathroom. Since the door wouldn't open-  
  
Ryou interupted "How is this telling me why you are wearing the ring?" Tea rolled her eyes "Please let me finish!" She continued "Anyways like I was saying, the door wouldn't open. So he used his Electric Lizard to blast it open. It was bad luck because it wouldn't listen. It seemed that Bakura's energy was low since you and him split. He gave me the ring for my energy to stop the Electric Lizard"   
  
Ryou sat down in awe. He looked at Bakura. "He..Did all that? Even saving you!"  
  
Tea nodded "Yeah, hard to beleive, huh?" Ryou was speachless. "And how did he get himself in this fight?"  
  
Tea answered "Well, Remember I said some guy attacked me at the Carnival? Well, That thug attacking Bakura was his friend. He wnted revenge since your yami killed him."  
  
Ryou stood up, "Who else know's this???" Tea looked at Bakura, who was sleeping like a child "No one."  
  
"When if your parents coming home?"  
  
"Um. My mom won't be home for a while. My dad wont be home tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well, I can trust Bakura. Im going to leave him here."  
  
"What!" Teas eyes widened  
  
"Im leaving him here. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you two" Ryou said with a small smile.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ryou walked out waving to Tea, leaving her house. Inside he thought that maybe this was a bad idea. The white haired boy just shook it off.  
  
~  
  
Finally! Marik's boat had made it to Domino. He gripped on his item tighter growing more impatient. He wanted off the boat to explore the town. "Sire" Hikaru said bowing his head "Yes Hikaru?" Marik asked looking down at is faithful rare hunter, "Your 'cycle is ready. You can head to the cargo and get it"  
  
Marik nodded his head "Thank you, Hikaru"  
  
The blonde walked to the cargo, There in the big metal doors. On front of them were 2 rather large guards wearing the cloak with the millenium eye on the forhead. They both bowed as Marik walked threw the doors. He removed his cloak, sheathing his item while sitting on the motorcycle. He signaled the guards to open the door's ...  
  
He pressed on the gas pedals, beggining his journey to find Bakura.  
  
~  
  
Ok finally done thic chapter! I have a page full of ideas. And probably this story is going to be only 7 or 8 chapters long..Im not really sure. More ideas come into my head. Well Please review and I'll continue! 


	5. Chapter 5

I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHAHAHAHA! (sighs) No unfortunately I do not.But I own this fic though!  
  
We left off when Marik reached the docks of Domino and he drives off to find Bakura.  
  
It wasn't long for Bakura to wake up. He was wearing extra clothes that Ryou had gotten him. The first thing he saw was the fan twirling above him. Tea walked in looking at a pale 'spirit'. She hadn't considered him a spirit since he got his own body. Bakura sat up slowly glancing at Tea. "What am I doing here?" Bakura asked holding his head.  
  
"You were attacked." She replied, and continued "Remember?"  
  
Bakura nodded "Yeah...Says he was that guy's friend. The one I killed" He reflected quietly.  
  
Tea sat on the ledge of the couch holding a small needle which was a painkiller. Bakura pushed the needle away. "I don't need it" he said clutching his wound. "Yes you do." With that she injected the serum into Bakura's wound. A small groan was heard from Bakura's mouth. Tea smiled slightly. She ignored the feelings and confusion that she had earlier. Bakura fell back on the couch looking back up at the ceiling. "Wasn't that hard was it?" Tea asked stroking the hair away from Bakura's face. Her soft hands made him flinch. She quickly removed her hands. "Uh, you hungry?" She asked standing up. Bakura, too, stood up. "No"  
  
"You know. If my mom saw you. She'd say you were too thin for your age... I mean for a 5000 year old...Err...Not that I'm saying you're old..." Tea slapped her forehead "I messed up that line a little bit"  
  
Bakura chuckled. Tea blinked, Bakura laughing?  
  
Suddenly the phone began to ring. The brunette stood up to answer. "Hello?" Tea asked. Her mother was on the other line. "Tea dear? I'm going to be coming home a little bit late. It seems that that darn storm caused some traffic trouble" Her mother continued "I left some food in the oven, and if anyone tries to break in I have the police's number on the fridge"  
  
"Uhh mom...I already know that number. And no one is going to break in. I have someone with me-" Tea stopped realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tea whispered "Ryou" She lied. Since Bakura looked like Ryou, she decided to use his name.  
  
"Oh ok...Well I have to go now, bye!" Her mother hung up. So did Tea.  
  
Tea entered the room to find the couch empty. 'Huh?' Tea thought in her mind. From behind her Bakura tapped her shoulders. This made the sapphire eyed girl jump. "Aren't we jumpy today" Bakura said smirking. Tea sweat dropped "Sorry, Its not everyday that a 5000 year old tomb robber comes up from behind me in my own house"  
  
"Really?" He asked childishly, looking around. Tea sighed. Bakura roamed around the room looking at the family photos. He noticed one where it showed Tea and her grandmother sitting on a porch. Tea was somewhere around 10. "Who this old lady?" Bakura asked taking the photo from the mantel. Tea walked next to Bakura looking at the photo, "She's my. Dead grandmother..."  
  
Bakura placed the photo back. "Oh I guess the old goon couldn't hold on. This made Tea growl. She whacked the back of Bakura's head. It caused him to growl.  
  
'Uh oh...'  
  
"Now why'd you go and do that?"  
  
"Because you called my dead grandmother a goon! and speaking of dead.."  
  
Bakura sighed, "I'll let this one slip by." He narrowed his eyebrows, "Hit me one more time and you'll regret it Gardner."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes "You don't have to call me Gardner you know." The spirit of the ring scoffed "I'll call you whatever I want."  
  
Tea crossed her arms "Oh really? How about I call you Baku-boy or Albino- Boy?"  
  
"Look here Pegasus's daughter, copying the nicknames he gives us."  
  
"I'm not his daughter. FYI Bakura you're the one who looks like him."  
  
"....."  
  
"Uh oh!" Tea ran behind the couch, from the raging Bakura. She was laughing. Bakura did not find this funny at all! Bakura jumped over the couch and pulled her by the arm captivating Tea over making her stumble on top of him. Everything remained silent for a few seconds. Bakura restlessly placed his hand on Tea's back lifting his head while brushing a small kiss on Tea's lips. He couldn't control himself.He just.Did it.She softly pulled away blinking. The white-haired tomb robber feeling a little bit low, calmly shifted Tea of him. The brunette sat there dumfounded by the robbers actions. She was reluctant to stand up to Bakura. Maybe the feelings she had earlier about him weren't true. But maybe just a silly crush. But after that kiss, Tea too, felt hurt. Not only for her feelings but for she just did.  
  
Bakura was walking to the door. Inside he felt stupid for what he just did. His faceless expression appeared once again on his face.  
  
Tea stood up and rushed to Bakura.  
  
"What do you want Gardner?" he said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I...I"  
  
"Look Tea, I have no time for this."  
  
The brunette took a big breath. With an instant she found herself to be caressed to Bakura. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. It took a while for the robber to respond. His hand where laid on her thighs. Her stomach was practically touching his. His warm body made everything more intense. She didn't want to stop.  
  
~~  
  
Yami was on the way to Tea's house. He was fast approaching.  
  
At that time Marik was riding around Domino City. There were a few stops, he was asking for directions. Pretending to be a tourist from another country. No one saw his face from underneath his tinted helmet. He continued to drive with speed. The energy of the ring was close by.  
  
Marik was around Tea's block. The closer he was there the more powerful it felt.  
  
~  
  
Tea let go of Bakura. That craving somehow disappeared. It wasn't Yugi she really wanted but the one standing in front of her.  
  
All this time I believe I couldn't see,  
  
Kept in the dark,  
  
But you were there in front of me...  
  
(Love that song ^.^)  
  
The spirit smirked at Tea. It strange that this one girl; an ally to the one he despised Even though, broke threw the barrier of his cold heart...He still hated the pharoh.  
  
"Umm.I think you should go now.Before anyone see's you and begins to think something." Tea said not looking into his crimson eyes.  
  
He nodded his head and began to walk to the back door, leaving Tea to stand there. Her hand touching her lips.  
  
~  
  
By the time Bakura left, Marik was at Tea's street. He noticed Yami walking up the sidewalk. The blonde biker popped a wheelie, making his engine louder. Yami turned his head glancing at the motorcycle. This known feeling came into his head. And one word popped up. Marik.  
  
Marik rode faster down the street stopping in front of Tea's house. He got off his bike walking to the door.  
  
The brunette stood there thinking. This new feelings grew inside. It was danger. The brunette turned around to face the door. 'Why am I feeling this dark feeling...?' She thought. Tea then realized that it must be a reaction from the ring. She opened the door gasping to the face of the one she despised. "Marik!"  
  
The blonde grinned "Hello, Tea"  
  
Her heart was racing fast. Tea took a few steps away from the door. Marik felt the girls fear. He entered her house. glancing at her. 'Why is this energy coming from her?' Marik's eyes roamed the girl's body. From underneath her shirt he could see the ring. "You! What are you doing with that?"  
  
Tea remained silent. She ran into the kitchen. Marik persuaded after her. He grabbed her arms tightly.  
  
"Tea!" Yami yelled from the door. Marik turned his head hiding next to a wall. He covered Tea's mouth, gripping her against his chest. "Keep quiet."  
  
The sapphire eyed girl nodded. Marik threatened Tea. She was to act like nothing bad was happening. He would spare her life if Yami would go away. Marik hid in the broom closet. A thought came to his mind instead of her acting, why not he just mind control her? A small flash shone in the closet. Yami felt the power. He looked at Tea strangely.  
  
"Hello...Yami" Tea said simply.  
  
"Tea. Are you ok!?" Yami asked, gripping on o Tea's arm "I just felt Mariks power from outside. I saw his bike"  
  
"Oh that? That's not Marik. Its my neighbor. He just came back from Florida." the teen giggled "How can you think that's Marik?"  
  
Yami tilted his head "I ju-"  
  
He was interrupted by Tea who was shoving him to the door. "I'm going to take my shower now. Yami...Please go. I have to clean the house."  
  
The Pharoh nodded his head "I'm sorry Tea. I must have been imagining these strange feelings."  
  
Tea giggled "Its ok."  
  
Just as they both reached the front door. Tea hugged yugi's darker half goodbye. "See you tomorrow" She instantly closed the door.  
  
Marik walked out of the broom closet to Tea. "Tell me this girl, why do you have Bakura's item?"  
  
"He gave it to me. I'm his source of energy"  
  
Marik stroked the girl's hair. "I shall use you for good purposes" Marik's rod began to glow. Just as the light dimmed Tea collapsed to the floor...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~  
  
Hey! I fixed this chapter up, and added a few things because last time sucked. Hope you enjoyed this! And If your wondering why I hadn't update a new chapter in a while go check out the story Unchained Infatuation chapter 6 on the bottom note! Please review and Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

I.Do.NOT.Own. YGO!  
  
There is something I MUST clear up. This is an alternate universe (AU) meaning things are different. Yami Bakura split from his hikari. And he never did die in battle city. I know in the series Marik is the one to betray Bakura, But im turning the tables here. Its the other way around. Now that I have that cleared up the confusion won't get to anyone, ^_^ So please don't flame for that. And everyone already knows Marik.. Oh and that was 4 months ago!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami stopped a few minutes later. Something was wrong. He turned around to head back to Tea's home. Just as he finally reached the door. The motocycle was gone. Her door was wide open. "TEA!" Yami yelled walking "You here?!"  
  
The pharoh walked around her living room. There was no robbery or break in, due to everything was still intact. His heart raced with worry. 'Not again...' He thought  
  
Yami didn't want to tell Yugi of this. He was to investigate to be sure.  
  
At the time Yami was at Tea's house Marik rode down the streets of Domino once again heading to his boat. Tea was still mind locked to Marik. Her arms were clasped around his waist on the back seat of the motorcycle.  
  
"Comfy, Tea?" He asked slyly taking a turn. The brunnette remained silent. Her eye's were dilated showing signs of no response.   
  
/YUGI!/ Yami shouted telepathically,   
  
\Ow, Yami, my head..whats with the yelling?\  
  
/Something is wrong/  
  
Yugi blinked \What do you mean?\  
  
/Tea is gone/  
  
\AGAIN!?\ Yugi shouted, his face became pale. \h-how?\  
  
/I thought I saw Mariks motorcycle, When entered her house...when she was here..She said that it was nothing. After Tea kicked me out, I came back a few minutes later. She was gone/ Yami relfected  
  
/She could have just gone out/  
  
/I sense a dark presence!/ Yami refleced, leaving Yugi speachless  
  
/Yugi?/ Yami questioned his Aibou's quietness. \Yami..If you did sence dark evil then it could have been Marik using his mind control./ Yugi said. Yami too, said nothing. He fell back on the couch. Growling at his stupidness. /How could I not know?! She was so convincing!/  
  
A small tear fell from Yugi's cheak. Joey was with him at the time. He noticed Yugi holding in his cries. "Yug'?"  
  
"Tea's gone..again" Yugi said instantly. Joey eyes widened "WHAT!?"  
  
"She's gone.." The short boy repeated.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yami thinks it was Mariks work." Yugi replied curling his fists. "That asshole!!"  
  
~  
  
The Egyptian and the brunette reached the boat. "Here my little pet, is where you are going to stay." Marik said touching Tea's cheaks.  
  
The lavander eyed Egyptian led Tea into his ship, where the large metal doors closed behind them. One of his rare hunters, Hikaru, grabbed his bike and parked it in the boat. The lavender eyed Egyptian had his arm looped around Tea's shoulder. He walked by her side to the throne room. He placed her in the middle underneath a dim light. Her body remained still... Marik sat on his throne smirking.   
  
~  
  
Yami was already out of the house. He ran down the streets, "Tea!!" The pharoh yelled from the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor mad. 'How can I be so stupid!?'  
  
The multicolored hair pharoh lifted his head, glancing at a familiar person. He stood up from the floor looming to the person.Yami stood up; It seemed that he was looking at Bakura. He exasperated a growl knocking Bakura off his feet.   
  
"What in the seven hells was that for?!" Bakura snapped, jumping back to his feet shoving Yami back. "I know your also responsible!" Yami spat clutching his fists.  
  
"For what?" Bakura's raspy voice asked, crossing his arms. "For Tea's dissapearence!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not this crap again...Look here pharoh I didn't do anything."  
  
"I felt Mariks power, and I know in battle city you were working with him!"  
  
"And I backstabbed him. What would make you think I work with him now?"  
  
Yami remained silent; He eyed the tombrobber suspiciously. He noticed that his ring was not around his neck. Curiously Yami asked, "Where's your ring?" Bakura looked at him and said that it was a long story.  
  
Yami lamented, Bakura churned away with a look on his face. Yami stepped forward to Bakura turning him around. "You know something don't you?"  
  
Bakura said nothing.  
  
"TELL ME!" Yami snapped, his voice was cold and loud. Bakura looked away, "I do know something..." His raspy voice said quietly.   
  
"Please tell me!"  
  
Bakura shoved Yami's hands away, "Figure it yourself, Pharoh."  
  
"Look. If you won't tell me anything, Tea could die! I just know she's with Marik. And If I ever find her dead..Then you will know its your fault for not telling us!" Yami exclaimed. "Yugi loves her..And..So do I." Yami acknowledged.  
  
Bakura sighed, "I know is Marik isn't here for Tea.He is after me because ever since Battle City I betrayed him..And well now he's back for revenge."   
  
Yami arched an eyebrow, "Do you have any idea where they are?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Should I care?" He lied, hiding the feelings and that little moment they had earlier was nothing. But inside it really was something.  
  
~  
  
Tea's POV (inside her head)  
  
Where am I? I look around trying to see. I am somewhere in a dark room. Help... Why are these things always happening to me? HELP!!  
  
My head begins to feel dizzy from the yelling. From the outside I can hear someone talk. "Is anyone there!!!" I yell. I fall back on the floor crying.  
  
This small light appears which takes a shape of a window. I look out to see that I am in a weird dark place. But who is that figure in front of me? Oh no...Marik.  
  
Marik smirked, "My dear little Tea. You know I WAS planning to take Joey's sister. But that will take too much work." He stroked her hair once again, "All I need is Bakura dead, I am going to take his item too, for the power of course. Before I did that he betrayed me in our little deal to get Yami's power as pharoh." Marik sighed, "I will get my revenge and..A little slave" He pressed his lips againsts Tea. He removed his face only inches away from her. He called for one of his mind slaves to take the girl into another room.   
  
"Yes sire" One of the rare hunters said, while bowing his head. The rare hunter lifted Tea up over his shoulders carrying her into another room. Marik walked back to his seat. More plans came to his head. He had decided to use more mind slaves to help lure Bakura. Now all he needed to know was how he was going to do it.  
  
He even decided to have alittle fun with this one mind slave. He never had the chance before. He thought that this would be amusing.  
  
/Yami./ Malik finally spoke after a long silence. His darker half gripped his item. /What do you want?/ He asked coldly.  
  
/You know your plan won't work./  
  
/And what makes you say that?/  
  
/In battle city, your plan failed. And guess what? It's going to happen again./  
  
/Shut up you ingorant fool./ Marik snapped.   
  
/You can't shut me up anymore. Once your defeated, I'll be free to take over my body once again./  
  
/SHUT UP!/   
  
~  
  
Yami got an idea. He had gone to the nearest phone booth to call Seto. He would need his help and equipment to help track Tea. Once Kaiba had answered the phone, Yami had told him everything. Reluctant as ever Kaiba told him to meet him near his front gates.   
  
Bakura was standing by Yami while he walk talking on the phone. His arms were crossed as usual as Yami hung up, he looked over at the white haired tombrobber.  
  
"Kaiba wants to meet me at his mansion..Are you coming?" He asked hesitently. Bakura shook his head. "I'd rather not." He said, "I have better things to do then go to him."  
  
Yami growled. "Well he's the only help we have!"  
  
Bakura scoffed, "Do what you like pharoh. I'm not going."  
  
The violet eyed pharoh began to walk off. He didn't want to start another argument with Bakura.  
  
The older Kaiba stepped out of his mansion, aproaching the gate. "So Marik is back, huh?" Yami nodded. He awaited for the steel gates to open. The pharoh stepped forward.  
  
"How is he back?" Kaiba once again asked. Yami shrugged, "All I know is that he came back and he had Tea now. Nothing new..But I know Bakura knows."  
  
"And where is he?"  
  
"He didn't want to come."  
  
"We'll good thing. I didn't want him stealing my stuff anyways."  
  
Yami sweatdropped. This was no time for Jokes.  
  
~~  
  
Bakura was walking down the road. In his head was thinking. And some how...he was worried. 'Where could Marik be?' He thought as he ran into a familiar person. 'Duke?!'  
  
The black haired teen, turned around to face the tombrobber. "Well, what do you know. It's Ryou."  
  
Bakura blinked, "Uh It's Bakura actually."  
  
"Oh..Sorry man, So whats up with you?"  
  
" Nothing. Look I have no time to chat. I have to look for someone" Bakura said while walking past Duke. The green eyed teen turned around and asked, "Who?"  
  
"That is none of your buisness."  
  
"Well, It is now. So tell me"  
  
Bakura churned his head to Duke. "Fine if you must know it's Tea."  
  
"That hot brunette chick with the fine body?" Duke winked which disgusted Bakura. The albino knocked Duke onto a brick wall. The green eyed teen was wide eyed as he hit the wall. He regained his balance snapping back at the tombrobber. "What is your problem?!"  
  
Bakura didn't answer he just continued his walking. Duke fumed as Bakura walked away without answering.  
  
~~  
  
Tea was finally out of Mariks control. There she was in a windowless room. 'Where am I?' She thought, "HELP!" Tea's voice cried, noone replied.  
  
~~  
  
"Is there a way to track Marik?" Yami asked. Seto pondured for a minute. "I think there is a way."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Remember Battle City? Marik had a duel disk?"  
  
Yami blinked, 'Of course!' He thought. "Yes, are you going to track it down?"  
  
"That is the only way to know where Marik is." Seto said while getting up. He signaled Yami to follow him into the control room. There was this large computer in the front. The lights were diimed. Yami blinked as he saw the large computer Talking to Kaiba.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba." A female voice said. Yami looked around wondering who said that; He then relized that it was the computers.  
  
"Computer track down video. Battle City duel between Marik and Bakura."  
  
"Right away." The computer said while downloading the files. Once it was loaded, a video popped up. It showed Bakura dueling Marik.  
  
Seto viewed Marik's disk more closely. On the side it said the number of the disk was 243450. Kaiba typed in the dueling disks number, while more files popped up. Yami was growing more impatient. He wanted to find Tea. He had to be patient until Kaiba found the disk.  
  
"Found it" Kaiba said with a smirk. There on the screen was a large map of Domino. There were a few blinking lights.  
  
"What are those?" Yami asked while pointing to a light.   
  
"Those are where the Dueling Disks are located. And If we are lucky, Marik would still have his." The computer replied.   
  
"Oh.." Yami tilted his head. There was about 20 blinking lights, where would they start?  
  
Kaiba printed out the addresses and handed the sheets to Yami. "Here are the directions, Unforunatly no names are said. It would have made out search more easier,"  
  
Yami nodded. "I'll call the others. They can help us find them."  
  
Just as Yami was going to exit the doors. Kaiba said. "I Hope you find Marik." Yami smirked. "Don't worry. I will."  
  
~~  
  
Bakura paused in front of Tea's house. Her door was still wide open. Maybe her parents weren't home yet. He decided to walk inside.   
  
Whole house remained quiet. He peeked into the kitchen and found the broom closet open. He used his right hand to close the wooden door. Standing inside Tea's house made him remember the early moment they had. Bakura decided to walk up the stairs. Once again the halls were quiet. Noone was upstairs. He glanced into a room that had light blue walls. The bed was unmade and the curtains were open. On her desk was a computer and some books. He walked over to the furniture and found her diary. He opened the book relizing that it was unlocked. There were entries going back to 4 months ago.  
  
He turned to the last page which caught his eyes. There was his name all over the page. scibbled in handwriting. He turned over the page to see nothing else. This was dated the day his house caught on fire and he helped her out.. 'So she had a crush on me the day I saved her?' He thought. His eyes churned to a photo that was on the wall. It was a picture of Tea in a black dress, her arms were looped around Yami's arm. Anger boiled in his blood as he punched the picture causing it to cause a star like crack in the middle. He had to find her. Before something happened. Bakura dropped the book and rushed out of the house....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Short chapter I know, But it took me a really long time to type this because I had a major writers block! But now I think I am back on track.   
  
Please review! ^___^ and LATER! 


	7. Chapter 7

CDMG: After TRYING to break down my writers block wall, I have tried to write the next chapter of an Angel Can Never Love A Demon. Gomen for those who were dying to read it. I was so close to discontinuing until I thought. 'What about those people who are dieing to read it?' I would feel awful (Knowing me.) that I forced myself to think and write the next chapter for you guys. So enjoy what I wrote so far. So ps flame if you want because I don't really care. And once again IM SORRY!!!!   
  
PS: I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHHAHAHAA!!!!! (Sighs) No, unfortunately I do not own it, but I own this fic though!  
  
~  
  
Bakura ran out of Anzu's house, he somehow felt as if he had to help her. He still wouldn't admit his feelings or wouldn't want to think them. He just let his legs do the running...  
  
He had one place to try.  
  
The docks.  
  
That's where Marik was last time. And even if Bakura WAS right about Marik still living on that boat, he would so rub it in Marik's face that he had to get a new hideout.   
  
From the far street Bakura quickly stopped into a halt. There he saw Yami, Joey, Tristan and Yugi together. The white haired tombrobber quickly hid in the nearest alley as his four enemies walked down. Yami was holding some kind of peice of paper. Only if Bakura knew what that was. After a few seconds he thought that it was nothing.   
  
Bakura had to quickly get away because Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were coming his way. So he hid in the shadows, watching their every move.  
  
"So..What if Marik doesn't have the duel disk?" Joey asked  
  
'Duel disk?' Bakura thought, 'What does that dog mean?'  
  
"Don't say that Joey! Marik might have it. He must have! or we have failed our friend Tea." Yami said as he leaned on the wall. "We have checked the apartment, school, 4 houses...There is lot to do."  
  
"I'm too tired to continue, Yami." Yugi said with a yawn.  
  
"Fine. You 3 head on home. I will continue the search."  
  
"You sure?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok..Bye Yami."   
  
With that Tristan, Yugi and Joey left Yami to continue his search. The Pharoh took a glance at the paper and decided to look at the nearest place. The docks. He began to walk once again the same direction that Bakura was going to take.  
  
'What is he doing...?'  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyebrows at the pharoh as he watched him walk. He now knew where he was going. Bakura decided to take a more shorter way to the docks. He walked back to the alley and jumped up a ladder. He climed up until he reached the roof. Bakura jumped over to the next building. Which was more smaller then the one he was on. He hopped off one to another. He looked down and saw the pharoh walking alittle farther behind.  
  
The wind blew as Bakura reached the docks. He looked around. There he saw a familiar boat...  
  
~  
  
Tea's POV.  
  
'Where am I?' I can't feel my body, but I feel so cold. 'Why can't I open my eyes? Or move my hands??Am I dead!?' All these questions pop up in my head. I feel my heart race with fear. And I know that I am not dead. 'Someone help me!!' I scream in my head. Just as I finally move my hand I feel chains rattle against the cold floor. I pick myself up and sit upwards. The room is so cold..Yet..So quiet.. I move my hands to feel a blindfold. I remove it from my eyes. Even thought I wish I handn't. I see a dead body in front of me. I scream as loud as I can. I quickly stand up and press my body against the wall. My eyes are widened as I look at the body. 'Oh my god!!!!' I exclaim in my mind.  
  
I suddenly hear the door open and in walks Marik. His cold lavender eyes look into mines.  
  
Normal POV.  
  
/Don't hurt her./ Malik says to Marik while still locked in his soul room.  
  
\Shut up, fool!\  
  
"How are you my dear?"  
  
"I'm not your dear, you jerk!"  
  
Marik smirked, "I seem to have a feisty one." He walked closer to Tea cupping her chin. "You are a lovely one. Better then the last."  
  
"Last..?!?''  
  
"Oh that was 5000 years ago."  
  
"....."  
  
/Marik!!/  
  
\What the hell do you want?!\  
  
/Don't scare her!/  
  
\Shut up! I can whatever I please..And speaking of please..\  
  
/No..No..Don't...It's not her fault that we are still one!/  
  
Marik ignored his hikari. He glanced over to Tea who was paniking for her life. She saw the hunger in his eyes. How she wished that she was at home sitting securely on her couch...  
  
Marik traced his finger up her thigh and onto her stomache, "You know without that ring around your neck, Bakura won't be able to hear you..and..Won't be able to transfer your energy to him. It hanging safely on my throne with 2 mind slaves. So in a matter of a few hours Bakura will be nothing but a weak puppy."  
  
Tea blinked, 'The ring! I totally forgot about it!"  
  
" Because I'm sure that you already know that while split, a yami needs a host for energy. And since in Battle city I never did split there is no need to do that." He smirked. Tea was completely speachless.  
  
And since Ryou was Bakura's sorce of energy, I guess he needed a new pathetic human for his source." Marik smirked, "You seem quiet, Tea."  
  
Had this been true? Tea thought quietly to herself, had she just been used for energy only? So BAkura can live longer all because he couldn't bare to leave the ring with Ryou?   
  
This couldn't be true..could it?   
  
"Shut up..or I'll...I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Torture me? Show me pain?" Marik laughed and suddenly stop to gain closer to her face. his breath touching her skin, "If you even try to escape. I will show you what real pain is like." Marik said suductivley with a wink. He stepped back and head to the door. "And Tea? I will be back soon for you." With that he left. Tea's heart raced. For a minute there she thought that she was going to get raped. She had to think fast before that thought turns into reality.  
  
~  
  
Bakura had finally found a way to get on the boat. On the side was a large anchor chain. He gripped tightly on the metal and begen to climb up.  
  
~  
  
Yami reached the docks. Something caught his eyes. A familiar looking boat. He couldn't quite remember well. But it looked like he saw it before...He shrugged the thought and walked towards it.  
  
~  
  
Tea rattled the chains hoping that it would come lose. Stupidly it didn't. There she saw a guard leaning on the walls smirking down at her. An idea came to her mind.  
  
"Um..Excuse me?"  
  
The guard looked at her, "Sorry but now alowed to talk to the prisoners."  
  
"Aw..We'll you seem pretty cute and I was hopeing that we could have a conversation before the worse happens." Tea gave a convincing pout.  
  
The guard smiled, "Well your cute too." With that he walked to her, kneeling down in front of her.."  
  
"So tell me you name."  
  
"I have no name...Marik calls me Rare Hunter number 14."  
  
"Oh.. Well you look like a strong guy, and I was hoping that you could help me off these things because they are hurting me sooooo bad!" Tea pouted once again, causing her eyes to tear up. Her act wasn't wasting itself when she saw the guy soften up. He looked as if he was fighting the urge to let her hand free from the chains.  
  
Tea knew that this guy was hard to crack, so she tried alittle harder, "You know I am single. And If you let me out, I can have a date with you." She winked causing the guy to blush. He shook his head quickly and jumped up. "I should have never had a conversation with you! Now Marik will kill me!"  
  
"Oh please, like your not man enough to handle him?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Like come on! I be sweet and you still wont let me go?" She guessed that her plan to sweet talk the guy failed. how was she going to get out now?  
  
"Look-"  
  
"No you look!!!" Tea yelled, once again interupting the guy. "I have a very rough couple days, first I get kidnapped ON my date, almost killed by some horny bastard and now I'm chained up. For gods sakes is wrong with you people!?!?! I am only A GIRL. Now why is this all happening to me?!" Her eyes started tearing up, "I only wanted a normal life, with my friends and the guy I like! nothing else!! IS that all hard to ask for!!?" HEr voice shaking. The guard walked up to her and knelt again, patting her shoulder. Tea who was now shaking cried some more. Secretly she pulled out the keys from his pocket and hid it under her shoe,   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know.."  
  
Tea sniffed, "Its alright...If I had to face those I'll be ok...I think...You can leave me alone to rot in these chains.."  
  
The guard stood up, if she had wished it then he will grant. Just as he left, the guard walked out the door guarding behind it. Tea smirked mentally to herself. She slipped the keys from under her shoes and unlocked the chains. Again she heard a noise...Sounded like Marik's footsteps..  
  
She unlocked the chains and quickly stood up. she glanced up at the ceiling and saw the air vent. She franically looked around wondering how she was going up there. Her blue eyes looked sown at the dead body, she gulped to herself as she walked towards it. She slipped off the jacket trying to not gag, the stench was quite terrifying for her. Tea figured that the guy must have been dead for weeks now because his body was beggining to decompose. She pulled out his show and tied the coat to it. She was to use these objects as a rope and climb up to the vent.  
  
~  
  
Bakura spent the last couple minutes sneaking around, how was he to find anyone in this large maze? He quickly stopped to an halt as he heard people running and shouting.  
  
"What do you mean you lost the girl!? How can the bitch escape?!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry but-"  
  
"Sorry is not enough!"   
  
Soon a bright flashed filled the halls, the mans echo soon faded as the light dimmed. Yep that was Marik alright. How Bakura wished to get his hands on Marik, for even coming back.  
  
~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Gasp!  
  
Yami stopped as he got closer to the boat, that feeling came back just like this morning.and there was only one thing that caused that.  
  
Marik.  
  
A growl emitted from the back of his throat as he ran to the large boat. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that evil fool. And he wasn't the only one.  
  
~  
  
Mariks POV  
  
/You know you won't win. Remember Battle City? Your gonna lose everything and this time you will not be able to come back. Once the others notice that Tea is missing, your going to be the first they think of./ Malik said with smirk as he stood locked in the soul room.   
  
\Silence.\  
  
/Why? Am I getting your spot? Scared that your going to lose. Be destroyed to never roam this earth again?"  
  
\I said SILENCE! That fool of a pharoh will never defeat me again.\  
  
/Just wait. We'll see what happens. Once it does, I'm taking my body back the first minute I am free./  
  
~  
  
Tea's POV.  
  
'Oh great now where am I?' Tea sighed as she leaned on the wall. She was going round in circles. 'Gee from outside this boat looked small..Guess I was wrong.'  
  
"Did you try over there?" A manly voice spoke which caused Tea to jump. She quickly looked both ways unsure where the voice came from. This was it. This was definately her doom.  
  
~  
  
^_^ Wow!! I actually got a new chapter after SO long! I'm sorry for making you wait so long, 


	8. Chapter 8

CDMG: Ah, the disclaimer. I'm not scared of this part because no law suit is going to come upon this one story and do whatever they wish with me because I am only a simple girl writing fics for other peoples pleasures of reading anime. But since I must say it then here goes...I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! How you like them apples?! ^_^ Joking! I own this fic. And a collection of other ones. :)   
  
MORE NOTES: Happy EARLY new years everyone!!!! If you wanna stay alive, Don't drink and drive!! ^_^ Which reminds me earlier at the end of my school week I cried coz I saw a baby in the "In memory of" dead because of dumb people who never have the decency to call the fricking cab! (Sighs) But I can see why they never call them. They do take 20 years to arrive. ^_^. AND!! Since it is almost new years. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those people who were dying to read it. So after prying my eyes away from my new lava lamp which by the way watching it go up and down rhythmically, almost hypnotizing me. I have finally regained myself to write this chapter.   
  
I won't keep you waiting with my boring notes and random stuff so here goes! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
'Oh great now where am I?' Tea sighed as she leaned on the wall. She was going round in circles. 'Gee from outside this boat looked small..Guess I was wrong.'  
  
"Did you try over there?" A manly voice spoke which caused Tea to jump. She quickly looked both ways unsure where the voice came from. This was it. This was definately her doom.  
  
Just as the footsteps got louder and coming just close to the corner. Tea freaked. She shut her blue eyes awaiting her capture. 'Here it comes-"  
  
As Tea waited she heard the sounds of grunting and yelling. The brunette opened her eyes blinking in confusion. Tea once again heard footsteps walking towards her. She braced herself and waited by the corner.  
  
Just as the figure appraoched, Tea quickly grasped his arm putting him in an armlock. She pushed him on the ground and grabbed his long white hair..  
  
Wait...  
  
Long white hair...?  
  
Tea blinked at a growling Bakura. The blue eyed teen got off him quickly blushing madly.   
  
Bakura shot up from the floor and slammed her to the wall causing her to gasp.  
  
"I didn't mean it Bakura! I thought you were one of them!!"  
  
Bakura looked at the female from under the darkness.He was now holding her against the wall.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
The brunette sighed, at least he wasn't possessed my Marik.  
  
"About time you came!" She exclaimed quite angry. "You know what he could have done to me if-"  
  
But Tea was interupted by Bakura when he embraced her in his arms. Tea's face grew hot at his actions. "B-Bakura...?"  
  
"Your a very stupid girl, you know that?"  
  
Tea sweatdropped. He had just have to ruin that little moment. Bakura pulled back looking away. The female could tell that he was shy about his new feelings.  
  
"It's time to get going. We have to get you out of here." He said grabbing her arm, dragging him down the corridor.  
  
"Did you find the girl?" A rare hunter questioned his companion. The other hunter said no and walked away leaving the other minion to go the opposite direction. Bakura pushed Tea back to the wall. She got alittle angry at him everytime he pushed.  
  
"I'm going to find Marik." Bakura said, he turned to Tea. "You go to Yami, he's here too." Tea reluctantly nodded but then protested as she saw the tombrobber hold his stomach groaning. Tea could have sworn that she saw him fading. "Bakura!" She whispered aloud.   
  
"What? Go!"  
  
"But your weak!"  
  
When Bakura didn't reply, Tea grasped his arm. "Let me go to Marik. He has the item. And If I can put it on then you can have the energy to wear that stupid thing and use it it destroy him!"  
  
"Heh, what chance do you have surviving him?"  
  
"I have a better chance then you..."  
  
Bakura sighed, "No. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Well then. Just stay close by." Tea said with a warm smile, just as Bakura was going to protest , Tea kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Just trust me. We have to get your item back before you...Die?." Tea remarked it as a question instead. Remembering his skin fading earlier. Bakura had not said one word. The girl hoped that nothing wrong would happen.  
  
~  
  
"You fools! How can you let this one mortal escape? Your all useless!!!"  
  
A strong light emitted the room, screams of men soon died as the light dimmed.   
  
'How can this one girl get free?' Marik paused sensing strange power.He then knew who it belonged to. 'Ahh, Yami.' The Egyptian growled. "So the fool has freed the girl. How I wish to hold his item in one hand and his aibous heart in the other."He mused to himself. "Especially that white haired asshole."  
  
~  
  
Tea set Bakura down on the ground. Her angry blue eyes glanced at an opened. There sat marik. She stood up walking towards him.  
  
Bakura growled, "Tea get back here! You stupid woman!" But it was too late.  
  
"Marik!" Tea scowled at him. She was a few feet away. From the outside she may had ben brave. But inside she was in fear.  
  
The Spirits cold lavender eyes churned to the female a few feet away. He gave a quirky smirk. "Ah, the female escaped? With the help of Yami? Say..Where is that bafoon?"  
  
Tea crossed her arms. "Just give me that item!"  
  
"Why acting so brave, Tea dear?" Marik said, standing up. Tea took a step back.  
  
Marik lifted his rod letting it glow. Tea's eyes began to turn into empty blue.   
  
"N-No..St-Stop!" She stuttered, falling to the ground.  
  
~  
  
Bakura watched. There was no way he was going to let some fool do this! Slowly she stood up walking slowly to where Marik was controlling Tea.  
  
~  
  
Marik angrily looked at Bakura. "You."  
  
The tombrobber paused and glared at his enemy. He had no problem with Malik. It was just Marik.  
  
"Let the girl go. She is not in this." Bakura said trying to not keep his attention away from Marik; Who just kept his grin.   
  
He said nothing else, he just let his rod glow brighter causing the female to stand straight. Bakura quickly glanced into her eyes to see-  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was just a dilated blue. Her pupils had dissapear.   
  
"Tea, my dear girl. Kill Bakura." Marik commanded. He walked towards his throne and weilded out a long dagger like sword. He slid it to Teas foot, who just bent down and lifted up the weapon. She stood up straight holding the sword in front of her. The end pointing to Bakuras heart.  
  
"Tea. Put that down. Now!"  
  
Marik was now sitting on his seat, watching everything. "Now I guess I'll just sit here and watch your girlfriend slice your throat."  
  
Bakura growled. Suddenly Tea walked towards him gripping the weapon tightly in her hand. She sliced the air causing Bakura to back away.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
She gave no reply. She charged at Bakura with the sword. His fast reflexes caused Tea to slightly miss. But his arm wasn't so lucky. Blood seeped out from his new open wound. Bakura felt his cut sting. He ignored this and focused on Tea. The female spun around slicing once again with the dagger.  
  
"Why are you running away from me?" Teas voice spoke. But it wasn't her own. It was a mixed of Mariks. "I won't hurt you." She said stabbing the dagger towards him, "Much."  
  
Bakura had dogded and backed away from this possessed girl. He had to stop now. There was one thing he had to do. He stood straight, letting his arms go up to his sides.  
  
"Do it." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. The female gave a possesed evil smirk. She charged for him not knowing of his plan.  
  
Bakura stepped aside, kneeing the female on the stomache. A gasp escaped her lips from the force. She dropped the dagger falling to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
Marik shot up from his seat quite shocked. How could Bakura do this to her?!   
  
Bakura knelt down to the female, lifting her up. He had no choice.  
  
Marik scowled, lifting his rod in the air. "Tea! Come forward!!"  
  
The female obeyed, she elbowed Bakura on the chest. She backed away slightly slouching forward from the earlier knockout. She walked slowly to Marik. Her master.  
  
"You asshole! Let her go!" Bakura yelled, standing up. He could have sworn he felt himself fading again.  
  
Marik too, had noticed this.   
  
"I see that this 'splitting with your aibou' had caused you to become very weak. You always have to share your item with some fool for energy. I must admit I would love to be apart from my disgusting aibou. But If that means having him to have the rod then forget it. I'd rather have it this way. My way." Marik looked over to Tea who still looked to be in pain.  
  
The Egyptian stood up- Standing next to Tea, he let his fingers trace her smooth face.  
  
"Such beauty won't have to go to waste. Don't you think?" Marik said, licking Tea's right cheek.  
  
Bakura growled, he was about to run to them. When he felt his legs couldn't move.  
  
Marik turned his head to Bakura. "Oh is something wrong?" He asked in an oh so innocent voice. "Don't like me touching her?" Marik asked. He lifted her chin placing his lips on hers.  
  
"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Bakura spat, trying to move his legs. No luck.  
  
Marik pulled his face away scowling. It wasn't fun when the girl was being controlled. His hands grasped around her waist finally letting the female free from the rods powers.  
  
Seconds later, there Tea stood dumbfounded. Her heart raced with fear as she saw Marik holding her close.   
  
She wanted to run, she really did! But his grasp was just to strong for her to escape.   
  
"Let me go..." She whispered, hoping that he would. Marik just looked back to Bakura with his same features. He turned back to Tea once again placing his lips roughly on hers. She tried to pull away but Mariks free hand pulled her head to hers. A tear trickled softly down her flushing cheeks.  
  
"MARIK!!! Get your hands off her!" Bakura once again yelled. He felt so weak that he couldn't do anything. His ring..If only Tea could grab it and toss it to him. The rings powers would help break him from this strange force that was holding him down. He needed to do so quickly before the energy he had now wasn't enough.  
  
Tea opened her tear-filled eyes. She bit his lips hard causing him to wince. He pulled back not scowling at her...But grinning. He licked the blood off his lips. He tilted his head giving her a hard, cold stare.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you that biting is rude?"  
  
Tea couldn't help herself, she just had to say something! "Apparently your mother never taught you manners on how to treat a lady. It was like you were raised by dogs."  
  
His face turned red, how dare she! He knocked her aside, causing her to bump onto the throne. Something glittery caught her eyes.  
  
The ring...   
  
Marik walked towards Bakura, "Since you're still here. I might as well kill you and that bitch of yours." he said lifting his rods sharp end towards Bakura.  
  
"Marik!" Tea yelled from behind him. The spirit turned around. "What!?" His lavender eyes roamed to her chest, where the ring dangled from.  
  
"Put that back!" He exclaimed, using his rod against her. Tea closed her eyes expecting to find herself trapped and being under his control.   
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Her blue eyes opened. Was she under his control again?  
  
Nope.  
  
The ring slightly glowed, protecting her from Mariks rod powers.  
  
"Damn." Marik mused to himself. "Guess I'll have to kill you later." He turned around, once again lifting his rod in the air.  
  
Seconds later the sound of gasping could be heard. Bakura blinked from confusion. What had just happened. Marik fell to the ground before Bakura, trying to reach for his back.   
  
Thats when Bakura could see that his own dagger was pierced into his back. It seemed that Tea had threw the knife and got bullseye. She walked towards the white haired boy. She slipped off the ring and placed it around his neck.   
  
He was now free from Mariks grasp.  
  
"Say...Isn't Yami in this boat too...?"  
  
Bakura looked down at Tea. "I suppose...He's probably busy playing those stupid games with the guards."  
  
"We should get out of here." Tea said looking down at Marik.  
  
The egyptian stood up slowly. "You..." He growled pointing to Tea. "You will pay."  
  
The female hid behind Bakura who was sheilding her from Marik's cold gaze.  
  
"Sorry to break your plans Marik. But we gotta go!" Bakura said smirking. "Come on Tea."  
  
"No!" Marik exclaimed, then wincing from the knifes cold blade that was logded on his back. "Your not escaping!"  
  
Too late. Bakura had grabbed Teas hand and rushed down the corridor. The egyptian was too hurt to run after them. Perhaps there would be another time when they were both alone. It won't be too long until this human body of his heals. Then. He would really get his revenge.  
  
~  
  
Yami felt a familiar power surge through him. He had taken down plenty of guards and yet have not found Tea. Maybe he should just leave and come back with his friends. Together they could defeat whatever evil Marik was doing. He turned around and walked back the directio he came from.  
  
~  
  
Now did you think that I would give you such a bad cliffhanger, and end this story just like that? Nah, I wouldn't do that. ^_^  
  
This story has about a few more chapters until it is actually finished.  
  
Also, I'm thinking of putting the rating up higher because of the blood and cussing. So yeah. Just to be safe I am going to raise it.  
  
So If you want, you can review! Any suggestions or questions feel free to ask. :) 


End file.
